


love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

by notsosweetsugar



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Sexy Times, angst and fluff and hurt/comfort, kate is a waitress/occasional bartender, kate's in denial, kisa and richie have a wedding in acapulco, los hermanos gecko own a bar, mature because of some sexual content, santanico/kisa is a manager, sethkate as bitter exes, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosweetsugar/pseuds/notsosweetsugar
Summary: She finds herself right in front of Seth.“Hey,” he says, his voice as usual, but with a hint of uncertainity.“Hi,” she answers, breathless. But then she remembers he's an asshole, so she says nothing else, instead coming back to her seat. or she's the maid of honor, he's the best man. everything goes about as well as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made it! the sethkate as bitter exes on a wedding of his brother and her best friend and kate is a maid of honor and seth is a best man so they’re screwed au i promised you all on tumblr! it's the longest thing i've ever written, and it's also my first work on fdtd, so i'm kinda nervous about publishing. it's probably kind of shitty, but i put too much effort to it to just leave it be.  
> a few stuff you'll probably need while you read the story:  
> \+ kate's 22 here, seth's 29, richie's 28 and santanico/kisa is 27;  
> \+ soundtrack to this song is por la noche by tito y tarantula (especially the wedding scene) and technicolor beat by oh wonder;  
> \+ the photograph of kate and seth is [this one](https://66.media.tumblr.com/08aa2cf6cc2ddb4b91cf4d3caca0df2c/tumblr_nwfbzoQ6sd1qablyvo1_500.png)  
> \+ kudos to anyone who catches oth and htgawm references :)

Kate doesn't mind being single.

She actually enjoys it, most of the time. When her friends aren't busy because of dates or bar nights where she would be literally the only person without a significant other.

It's not actually _their_ fault. She knows they try to minimalize PDA around her (and she never asked for that, which should be concerning, but it's not, not really), and when they do meet at the bar, someone's always talking to Kate, ignoring their partner, but all of that? It actually makes her feel worse. It makes her feel as if they all pity her, and it bothers her, even if she tells herself over and over again, that it's not what this is.

Okay, so maybe she's not _all_ that happy with being single.

Especially when she's invited to a wedding (in Acapulco, of all places!) of her best friend. A wedding, that will also be attended by her other friends. And her ex. And they are all _in relationship_ _s_ _._ Honestly, the only person that's not currently dating anyone is Burt (and he's twice her age, and also still in love with Ximena, who has long since moved on). Well, there's also proffesor Tanner who's creepy as hell and tried to hit on her multiple times, but Kate's almost sure nobody really likes him, least of all Kisa, so there's a very small chance he'll show up.

The thing is, when you're attending the wedding, it's kind of depressing when you're the only one without a plus one. Especially since everything is doubled around her – two robes in the room, two chairs on a small terrance, two seats on every table in a bar or hotel restaurant. It's like the whole world is mocking her for being single.

And then, there's Seth. Or, as she likes to call him, _that-asshole-who-broke-her-heart-and-left-because-that's-what-he-does-best_ (she actually calls him that, from time to time).

Because not only will he be there, making the month miserable for her, it's not even about the fact that he's bringing someone – he's Richie's best man, which means she'll be stuck running errands with her ex. And she will have to dance with him. More than once.

Maybe she should've just found someone on craigslist.

 

–

 

The day she arrives, they all gather for dinner. It's still more than week until the actual wedding happens, but since the whole hotel is being turned into a wedding paradise, Kisa and Richie invited a few of their closest friends over earlier, so they could enjoy the end of the summer in Acapulco, and help them with some of the preparations.

The link two tables, so that they could fill them all – Kisa and Richie, Kate, Ximena, Freddie and Michael, Richie's former assistant turned friend (who, as Kate learns, just broke up with his long time girlfriend, meaning she's not the only single at the wedding after all).

It's good to see them all together – athough there's still a few people missing. Kate knows Seth is arriving later this evening, and Burt's coming in three days with Scott and his fiancee, Kate's childhood friend, Jessica.

Kate engages in a conversation with Freddie – they haven't seen each other for a while now, since his job as Texas Ranger is keeping him busy. As they talk, he spares a few glances at Ximena, talking fiercly with Kisa, who's on the other side of the table, right next to Kate.

“Are you two fighting?” Kate asks, not-so-secretly, but Ximena either ignores her, or actually doesn't hear her. Frieddie only raises an eyebrows.

“How can you tell, smart mouth?” he asks, but he's not smirking like he usually is. He sighs. “Yeah, we, uh, we had a little fight. Margaret is coming to the wedding.”

Kate opens her mouth with shock, but quickly recovers. “Sorry, sorry,” she takes a sip of her wine to mask her shocked expression. She certainly didn't see that coming.

“Yeah, and, Richie might've told me about this a while ago, and I kind of… forgot to tell her. And then she was talking to Kisa over the phone before we left and she found out. She figured I knew about this and she's been giving me the silent treatment since yeasterday.”

They speak in a hushed voices, but Kate is almost sure Ximena just pretends she doesn't hear anything.

“You should apologize to her,” Kate finally says, and her friend gives her a _no-shit_ look. “Okay, Freddie, I know you, I know how much you love her, so you just have to apologize. Like, really, no 'I'm sorry I didn't know', but the whole thing, flowers and all that stuff,” she waves her hand and Kisa gives her a funny look, but she ignores it. “You have to show her that you're _really_ sorry. Not kinda-sorry-and-it's-not-your-fault.”

Freddie looks kind of impressed, “Thanks, Kate. That's actually… pretty good.”

Kate only smiles sweetly, like a little girl she used to be. Despite having a messy love life, she gives people brilliant relationship advice. She knows, because one night Kisa came at her door after a fight with Richard completely broken, but not really showing it. Kate gave her ice-cream and a long talk about love and forgivness and taking breaks.

Kisa was gone when Kate woke up after sleeping on the floor, but she came back a few hours later with all of her stuff. Kate felt miserable after that, but, as it turned out, they only took a break. Kisa crashed with her for about two months (which was actually kind of fun, especially since it wasn't long after her break-up with Mr. Asshole), had a relationship with a girl named Manola, and then decided she was stupid and called Richie. He was more than happy to take her back, and after that break, things were even better than before.

But Kate isn't about to tell Freddie to take a break with Ximena. They ware too good together, and it's not like they are constantly fighting. There are just… issuses to work on.

“I think I'll head to my room,” Freddie stands up without warning, almost causing Kate to drop her glass. He winks at her. “See you later, guys!”

Kisa raises her eyebrow at him before nodding and sends Ximena a knowing look.

Kate wants to join the girls' conversation, but it has way too much to do with flowers to her taste, so she settles on sipping her wine and observing other guests. There's not many of them even now, and there won't be any strangers in a few days, but observing the few remaining ones gives her some sort of entertainment. She wonders if the girl behind the bar is spending her vacation by herself, when she gets a notification.

She pulls out her phone and checks it. She realises way to late it's a facebook notification. Her screen informs her that Scott just added a new picture of him and Jessica. They've been spending a few weeks in her parents' cottage and they're coming back to Bethel to repack before flying to Acapulco.

She scrolls through her facebook page abstentmindly, considers adding a new picture from the beach, maybe a selfie with the bride-to-be, when she sees a piece that Seth liked. She raises her thumb to see his profile, but stops. Is she really that girl? It's not like he was her only serious boyfriend, or her most recent one, so why there's something weird in the pit of her stomach?

She doesn't visit his facebook page. Instead, she starts typing her most recent ex-boyfriend's name. She's just about to click enter, when Kisa's voice stops her.

“Kate, what do you think?” she raises her head and notices Ximena is no longer residing two chairs next to her. Richard has his arm possesively wrapped around Kisa's waist behind the table and Michael looks at her interested.

“I'm sorry, what?” she manages to ask without looking too shocked.

“I was just-,” Michael starts, but is cut off by a clap on the shoulder. Kate looks up to see if it's Freddie, but realises her mistake just as soon as she sees the tattoo. A very familiar tatto.

Seth Gecko doesn't look at her at first, and she takes her time to look at him. He's not that changed – his beard is a little bit more unkempt that the last time she saw him, and there are red circles around his eyes. His hair are longer and more messy. And, what's more important, he's holding hands with some girl.

Now, it's not like Kate is jealous. She just doesn't like the girl. There's something unsetteling about her. Maybe it's the look in her eyes. But Kate quickly brushes it off, and looks at her properly. She has long, brown hair, a little lighter than hers, but she's just a skinny and small as Kate. Truth be told, they're kind of similar. Only Kate doesn't have a tatto on her arm.

“Seth,” Kisa stands up, smiling. You can't really tell that's a fake smile unless you know her pretty well. “It's good to see you,” she walks around the table, Richie hot on her heels, and hugs her future brother in law. When she pulls away, she taxes his girlfriend. There's a single eyebrow raised, before she kindly extands her hand.

“Hello, I'm Kisa,” she introduces herself with her all-business voice.

“Sonja, it's nice to meet you,” the girl shakes her hand with too much enthusiasm.

Michael stands up as well, and hugs Seth as Richie moves to greet his girlfriend, and Kate feels a little bit awkward. She wishes she left when Ximena did, and spent the evening watching Netflix. Instead she forces herself to leave her seat, and stands beside Kisa. She introduces herself to Sonja, who seems nice enough (but there's someting weird in her eyes as she looks at Kate). And then, when Michael shows her which seat should she take and Richie guides Kisa back to her chair, she finds herself right in front of Seth.

“Hey,” he says, his voice as usual, but with a hint of uncertainity.

“Hi,” she answers, breathless. But then she remembers he's an asshole, so she says nothing else, instead coming back to her seat. She's just about to start small talk with Kisa, when her friend sends her a weird look. And she realises why.

There's only one empty chair left, the one vacated by Frieddie. The one next to her.

Kate stops an urge to hide her face in her hands. Instead, she chooses to whisper something a good preacher's girl would never say. “ _FML_.”

 

–

 

It's the day Scott's due to arrive and they're all sitting by the pool, enjoying the sun. Kate's sitting on a chair next to Michael, and he makes small attempts to talk to her. She has Kisa on her other side, or rather Richie and Kisa, because he's long since vacated his own chair, and is currently kissing his fiancee, who's seated on his lap. Further back Freddie and Ximena are also sharing a chair, laughing at something, heads close. Seth's in the pool, and his perfect girlfriend (turns out she owns a tatto studio and knows karate – despite their similar looks, she's all Kate's not) sits at the edge of it, her legs in water. She also looks good in her bikini.

But Kate looks good too, she knows when Michael checks her out. He thinks she didn't notice, but she did, and it only made her self-satisfied. She hopes she'll remember to thank Kisa for making her buy it during their last shopping trip.

“Can I tell you something?” Kate asks, and sits up at her chair. Michael nodds, looking at her curiously. It's really easy to talk to him – he doesn't give her judgemental looks Scott sometimes spares, and he doesn't have that annoyed expression glued to his face, like Ximena (she's not annoyed with Kate, she asked – that's just her face). “When I found out you came here alone, I was kinda relieved. I'm always the only person who doesn't have a boyfriend, and it usually turns out to be super awkward.”

Michael giggles at that, like, literally giggles, but it's not weird or uncomfortable, it's actually cute. She suspects he's all cute, with his brown hair and heart-eyes. She remembers meeting him before, always accompanied by his girlfriend. But now she's out of the picture. Instead, there's Kate, looking hot in her bikini.

Michael leans a little bit closer, and she feels weirdly good about that. Maybe that stupid asshole broke her heart, but she just now realises he didn't do it permamently. Maybe this whole Rafa thing was just too soon after her break-up with Seth.

She leans a little bit closer and that's when she feels the water on her legs. She shrieks and sits straight, eyeing the situation. Seth just left the pool, splashing both her and Michael with water. He looks ridiculously hot while he's wet, and Kate has to force herself to stop looking at him, especially since he's heading their directon.

“Hey there,” he says, way too cheerfully, “sorry for the whole water thing.”

Kate can't stop herself when she says: “Got a bit clumsy in your old age?”

Michael snorts beside her.

“Nice one, princess,” she shrinks at her old nickname, but he doesn't seem to notice that, and neither does Michael. But Seth looks only at her. Kate wonders if Sonja's not jealous right now, but then notices she vacated her place on the side of the pool, instead choosing a chair further away, when she's sitting with her eyes closed.

That's just great. She's stuck with Seth Fucking Gecko, and even his own girlfriend can save her.

And then he says it. “How's Rafael?”

 

–

 

“How was I supposed to know?” Seth raises his hands. His cheek is already burning after Kisa slapped him there and then, before dragging him to the rest room by the pool, Richie hot on her heels (Seth could see exactly who wore pants in _that_ relationship).

“You always know, you son of a bitch,” Kisa's angry, and her voice is deadly and that's not a very nice combination. “Also, you're ridiculous.”

Seth rolls his eyes at that. Fine, she does have a point, but he's not about to tell her that. He did know about the bust Kate's relationship with this Rafael was, of course he did – after all, he kept tabs on her. He basically stalked her through social media for the first five months after their break-up, and then just casually asked Richie or any of their friends if they actually met. Not that they were meeting much.

“… are you even listening to me?” it's Richie's voice this time, spiked with annoyance. He quickly turns around to face his brother.

“Sorry, won't happen again,” he says, avoiding the furious glare Kisa gives him.

He wants to tell them Kate is a big girl and that she can take care of herself, but she knows Kisa and she knows how overprotective she is over her friend. The two of them are totally different, but somehow they're almost inseparable. And sure, Kate is younger than any of them, but she's also a fucking adult, have been since he met her.

“Just, don't talk to her again,” Richie waves him off.

“Yes, sir,” Seth salutes, already knowing he'll break that promise the second he sees the chance.

Richard passes him, and Kisa follows suit, after giving him one more angry look. She catches up to her fiancee and he watches as she links their hands and they walk away. He remembers the time he wished that with Kate, god, he still does most of the time. But he realises that's no longer an option, and that he should probably wish for something like that with his _actual_ girlfriend.

He splatters his face with water, looking at his expression. He realises he doesn't look that good – his facial hair are a mess and the red rimmed eyes didn't actually leave him, but nobody's saying anything _yet._

He's just about to leave the restroom, when the door open and Michael shows up. God, that guy is handsome, Seth knew that even before, when he was still working for them. And he's way too sweet on Kate, to his taste.

“Oh, hey man,” Michael says, stopping by the door, unsure of what to do.

“Listen,” Seth walks over to him. He's a little shorter, but much more bulky, “Kate's off limits. You get that?”

Maybe it's his voice, or maybe the way he tenses, but Michael only nodds. “Good,” Seth claps younger man on the shoulder, forcing a smile. “I'd hate to see you doing something you'll regret.”

 

–

 

When Jessica suggested they could go on an evening walk, Kate thought (hoped) it would be just the two of them, maybe plus Scott or Kisa. But then Scott said he wanted to catch up with Freddie and the men left to play billard with Ximena. And then Burt said he really wanted to go, and Richie said it's a great idea, so naturally, Kisa agreed on it too. Michael, at first a little bit unsure, finally decided he'll go with them. And then, just when Kate was about to thank God, Seth decided he wanted to go as well. Without Sonja.

But even despite that, Kate's just really glad Jessica suggested the walk. The sun is slowly setting and it's not as hot as the day before. She took off her shoes a while ago, so now she's walking barefoot, with her sandals in her hand. She talked to Jessica and Burt at first, but then the two of them hit it off, and started talking about some weird stuff and Michael joined them, because, of course.

So now she's slowly walking by herself, watching Kisa and Richard a little further, with their feet in the ocean, laughing and splashing each other with water. She barely recognizes her friend, always cold and composed, now running away from her fiancee and then letting him catch her and spin around in his arms.

She stops, watching the scene. It's so beautiful she pulls her phone out of the pocket of her shorts and takes a few pictures, fully intending to use them somewhere. She looks at them and smiles – because of the light, their faces aren't really visible, just their bodies, but the picture practically radiates with happiness and love.

Something she once wished she had.

Suddenly, she feels somebody's presence. She almost jumps when she turns around and sees Seth – and he's way closer than she first thought.

“They're pretty entartaining to watch, aren't they?” he asks. To his credit, he keeps a respectable distance. She didn't really talk to him since that whole pool thing (and that wasn't even _that_ big of a thing, it's not like he could've known that).

“Yeah,” Kate agrees, and hides her phone back to her pocket.

“Listen, about that thing the other day-” he starts. Kate turns around and forces a smile.

“Come on, it's nothing. I know Kisa took it seriously, but it's seriously nothing. It's not like you even knew Rafa and I broke up,” she waves her hand to brush it off.

“Yeah, still-,” Seth rubs the back of his neck with his hand, “Wasn't my finest moment.”

“It's not your fault,” she smiles again, this time a little softer. And then, she looks at his neck. She notices the tatto being a little bit bigger than before, because how can she not. She knows him, his whole body like the back of her hand, no matter how much she wants to forget.

He shuts up after that, watching his brother and his future wife with fondness on his face. The silence isn't really awkward, but Kate decides to stop it anyway, if only to reassure herself she can act like a grown-up around him and ask him about his own relationship.

“Sonja seems nice,” she states.

“Oh, but she's not,” Seth answers, and gives a little laugh. A laugh that doesn't sound like a fond laugh appropariate for talking about his own girlfriend. But she brushes it off.

She doesn't know what to say to that. He doesn't either, because he changes the subject.

“How have you been, Katie-Cakes?” she rolls her eyes at the old nickname, but doesn't do anything to correct him.

“Well, I guess. Didn't loose my job, or anything,” she doesn't look at him as she replies, instead staring at the sunset. “How about you?”

“I'm-,” she turns around, when he pauses, “Fine, I guess. I've been struggling lately, but don't worry your little head about it.”

She rolls her eyes this time, and she does that so that he could see. “You know I'm not a kid, right?” she says, kind of annoyed. He only gives her that smirk she knows so well.

“You know, I always thought I would be the one to take you to the beach. I thought I would gonna hold your hand and stare at the sunset.”

She's silent after that, but can't really stop herself. “Then why didn't you? Why did you leave?”

He sighs. “It's complicated, sweetheart.”

She wants to yell at him for saying that. Because no matter how many times she asks, she won't get a stupid answer out of him. She turns around, more rapidly that she intended. “You think I'm stupid, don't you?” she hisses, and kind of unconciously closes the distance between them. He looks suprised, to say the least. She, to her credit, ignores it. She grabs his massive hand and shows a small puncutred wound, almost invisible near the tatto. But she saw it, of course she did. “Drugs, Seth? Real mature.”

She's fully aware of the fact he might get really mad at her. She expects he'll scream. She expects he'll just turn around and walk away. Instead, his fingers catch her arm.

He says nothing. And then: “It's the only way I know how.”

Kate yanks her hand from his grip. “Does Sonja know about this?” she keeps her voice down. Richie and Kisa are still in the water and the rest of the group is so far away they're barely even visible, but she's caucious. They're not fighting about flowers or anything equally ridiculous.

“I'm not sure,” he answers, avoiding Kate's steady gaze. She huffs.

“Are you high right now?”

That's a more difficult question to answer. “Maybe a little.”

“Oh my god, Seth,” she throws her hands in the air. “This is ridiculous. I can't believe you. You have to do something about this! This is not gonna end well.”

In the corner of her eye, she notices Kisa and Richard heading their directon.

“That's not the guy I know,” she pokes him on the ribs with her finger. “Pull yourself together, or I'm telling them.”

With that, she turns around and wears a big smile. If it's fake, she doesn't let it show.

 

(Kate can't sleep that night, thinking about Seth and drugs.

The fact that someone's having sex somewhere on her floor and she can hear it all doesn't help.)

 

–

 

When there's only a week left to the rehersal dinner and eight days to the wedding, Kisa keeps Kate busy. They make sure everything's how it's supposed to be, they go to see the flowers and Kisa practically bullies Kate into flirting with the florist so that they could get a discount (because “Weddings are expensive, _cariño mio_ ”) - it works.

And with only eight days left to the wedding, Richard approaches Kate, as she's walking around the garden, making sure all the tables will fit exactly where Kisa wants them. The bride-to-be is around there somewhere, too, probably cursing the staff in a mixture of spanish and english.

“I need you to take Sonja to drinks tonight,” Richie tells her when she opens her mouth to say hello. She freezes, shocked. She wouldn't expect _Richard_ of all people to arrange that.

Before she answers, she remembers her talk with Seth from two days before. She watched him closely, and she's sure he didn't stop using. She wonders if she should actually tell someone, or give him more time, like, until after the wedding.

“What?” she blurts out, because Richard is still staring at her and she almost forgot what he asked her. He looks annoyed.

“I need you to take Sonja to drinks tonight,” he repeats impatiently. “I know Seth won't ask me that, but she's kind of left out, since she doesn't know any of you. I mean, Jessica hit it off with Ximena and Kisa, and it looks like you didn't even try with Sonja.”

“Richie,” Kate raises the pad Kisa gave her, “I get what you mean, I just… there's something I don't like about her.”

He looks like he's about to yell at her or laugh. Or both. But he does neither of those thing. Instead, he places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it tightly.

“Kate, he's your ex-boyfriend. It's pretty understandable you don't like his current girlfriend. But get to know her, she seems really nice.”

“Oh my god,” Kate almost starts yelling at him, “It's not about Seth. I've moved on, okay?”

She wants to turn around and walk away, but Richie grabs her hand before she has a chance to. She knows she's not strong enough, so she doesn't even put up a fight. “Fine, I'll take her. But talk to your fiancee, too. I'm not doing this for you by myself.”

Richie looks satisfied as he leaves, looking around to see if Kisa's nearby. He doesn't seem too scared of her, and he should – Kate's pretty sure her friend is not a fan of Sonja as well.

But instead of thinking about the probably disastearous evening that's awaiting her, Kate tries to focus on the task at hand. She checks the guest list Kisa handed her and notices Michael's ex-girlfriend's name on it. Seeing there will be an empty seat, she fully intends to sit down at this.

Until the man in question shows up nex to her.

“Kate, can we talk?” he asks, kind of nervous.

“Sure,” she's pleasantly suprised. Every since that whole pool thing almost a week ago he's been weirdly distant. She really thought there might be something going on with the two of them, but then he backed off completely without no apparent reason. She explained him Rafa was her ex and he seemed to get that, but then he became weird. He stopped engaging her in conversations and made small talk only when he had to. And even then, he's been really weird and cautious.

Her walks her to the beautiful summer house, surrounded by trees. It's pretty big, like the one in Twilight, and there's a little bench in front of it. She sits on it, happy to give her feet some well-deserved rest.

“I don't mean to be overly curious, but-” he stands in front of her, and she begins to feel a little bit weird, “is there anything going on between you and Seth- at the moment?”

She opens her mouth in shock, and then closes it, thinking about those two conversations she had with her ex. Maybe she gave him the wrong idea? But he has a girlfriend, that should give everyone the right image of the two of them.

“No,” she answers, raising her eyebrows. “Why?”

“Oh, it's nothing,” he waves his hands. But it's definitely _something._

“Michael,” she says slowly, damn, maybe even a little bit flirty, “what is it?”

He looks defeated. “He told me- you were off limits.”

Her first reaction is shock, pure shock. Then comes anger. “He did what now?”

She's suddenly standing, and by the expression on Michael's face she knows she looks just as angry as he really is.

This day can't literally be any worse.

 

–

 

Turns out, it actually can be worse. Because Jessica is down with some sort of cold and Scott promised to nurse her back to health (Kate's almost sure that the sex-voices were theirs, so she doesn't elaborate), and Ximena and Freddie are spending the last few days before Margaret arrives with Billie, causing the pair to have yet anoher fight.

So it's just Kate, Kisa and Sonja at the bar. There are a few other hotel guests, the ones that will be leaving in a day or so, before all of Richard and Kisa's guests start to arrive. They settle in a table not so far from the bar and Kate starts a tab (it's all on Richie, of course).

It begins pretty well – they make a small talk. Kate asks Sonja about her job and Kisa wants to know how she met Seth. Then they move to less safe topics – like the wedding and a family.

“Do you have anyone close, Sonja?” Kisa asks. Kate thinks it's not really sensitive, but she can probably blame it on the four gin and tonics her friend had. Sonja settled for beer and Kate chose white wine, just to mess with Richie and his wallet.

“I do, doesn't anyone?” the woman asks. “My grandma lives in Kentucky. I visit her every now and then, when I have enough time.”

“But I understand you run a tattoo saloon. So what it is that keeps you so busy?” okay, Kisa is definitely turning her bitch mode on. It's something she does with all the people she meets at some point, but this time if feels different.

There is something weird about Sonja, talking about her life like it's an image from a well know book. Even the words she says are the same, as Kate notices. It may be her upbringing, but it may be something else.

“I like to do weird shit after work for extra cash. I wasn't born rich, like some of us,” at that, she looks at Kate, and maybe it's because she's on her fifth glass of wine, but she immidiately straightens herself.

“Neither one of us was born rich,” she says, maybe a little bit too agressively. “You have no idea what I've been through to get where I am now.”

Okay, that sounds maybe a tad too dramatic, but then again, five glasses of wine.

“What, exactly, is this, as you said, weird shit?” Kisa ignores Kate completely, and she's thankful for that.

“I'm not a stripper, alright? And I don't seduce people on my childish face.”

That is something Kate can no longer tolerate. Kisa hits the table with her hand.

“What exactly it is that you have against me?” Kate's voice is cold and calm, but the wine is getting to her. She feels like hitting Sonja, just about now. “Is it about the fact that I was fucking your boyfriend before he even knew you existed?” she hisses. Kisa looks way too shocked after Kate says it, and so does Sonja.

Little Kate Fuller bites back, who would've thought. “Or maybe it's because we look alike. Because deep down you know he wanted to have me, but he settled for you because it was easier to get into your pants.”

Sonja turns more and more red at that.

“I need another drink,” she stands up so rapidly the chair falls to the ground. She walks to the bar and pulls the phone out of her bag with her hands just slightly shaking.

Kisa waits aproximately three minutes before she stands up and heads to the bar herself. Kate follows her, in need for her sixth glass of wine, but she stands far from her friend. She changes her mind as she hands the bartender the glass.

“The same?” he asks.

“Actually, no,” Kate's voice is weirdly calm. “Two shots of vodka, please.”

She doesn't move from the bar and sits on a barstool instead, listening to the conversation on her left.

“What's your problem, bitch?” Sonja practically yells at Kisa, and the other woman seems to be taken aback by that.

“Who was that on the phone? Because I'm sure it wasn't Seth. It wasn't your grandma, either,” Kisa sounds so calm Kate actually admires her.

“It's not your problem,” Sonja's way to mean to someone who's about to get married.

“Listen to me,” Kisa doesn't even raise her voice. The bartender stops near Kate and eyes two women carefully, as if he's not sure they won't start a fight. “Seth is family. I don't want him to get hurt. And I feel you're going to hurt him. So either tell me the truth, or get the fuck out of his life.”

Kate's actually touched by that. She knows Kisa is really protective over the people she cares about, but she never really heard it in person.

But Sonja doesn't seem to be impressed by that. “You know what, bitch? I'm gonna do exactly what I want to do, and no one, not even a little control freak like you won't stop me. If I wanna use Seth, I'm gonna do it. And I'm sure as hell not gonna listen to that little girl saying shit.”

Kate can see the exact moment Kisa breaks. It's like she's watching it in slow motion, then. He friend raises her perfectly manicured hand and slaps Sonja. Hard. The bartender almost jumps in shock, and Kate sobers up in a second. She stands up.

“No more drinks for that slut, I'm sure,” she annouces, pointing at Sonja, who's sitting with her hand on her cheek, disbelief in her eyes.

Kate doesn't stick around to see what happens next. She grabs Kisa's hand and all but drags her to the rest room. She lets her enter and watches if Sonja isn't following them. She catches a glimpse of bartender walking her to the door, and she closes the door.

And she turns around. Kisa looks… Well, she's never seen her like this before, _never._ Both of her hands are holding the sink and her knuckles go white. Her brown hair are covering her face and she's tense and doesn't make a single move.

Kate leans against the door, looking at her friend in the mirror. She can't really tell how much time it takes for Kisa to actually move, but she's pretty sure she says her name a few times.

Finally, after what feels like ages, Kisa slowly raises her head. Her face is emotionless, and there's not any trace of tears (Kate's not really suprised by that).

“Are you okay?” there's a silent question. It stayes unanswered for what feels like the longest ten seconds of Kate's life.

“There is something wrong about her. And Seth is stupid if he can't see it.”

“Yeah, well, that's not the only reason you can call him stupid,” Kate says before she has a chance to stop herself. She regrets that immidiately. But thankfully, Kisa kind of ignores her, or probably assumes Kate means him leaving her, or something equally ridiculous.

“I am going to get to the bottom of this,” Kisa decides, slowly letting go of the sink. She looks at her white knuckles, almost suprised by the force she used to just _hold on._ “I think we've had enough for today, Kate, let's just go.”

 

–

 

It's two hours later, at eleven o'clock, when there's a soft knock on Kate's door. She opens them to reveal Kisa. She's not wearing any make-up and Kate's pretty sure there's not much under her white robe.

Kate's mostly sober now, with a feeling of an upcoming hangover. She's already makeupless herself, and her hair are tied in a messy bun. She's wearing her usual sleepwear – a too big t-shirt with a logo of Scott's band and shorts.

“Are you okay?” Kate asks, opening the door wider to let her friend in. Kisa doesn't answer at first, but takes a seat on an unmade bed. She catches the pillow and covers herself with it, despite the fact that there's like, a hundred degrees outside.

“I had a fight with Richard,” she finally admits, when Kate closes the door and grabs the remote, climbing on a bed next to Kisa. “Sonja tattled to her boyfriend and _los hermanos Gecko_ had a fight. I forgot Seth could get so angry. But there was something off about him, too.”

Kate feels a huge gulp shaping in her stomach. She knows it's not something she can keep a secret any longer, especially not with all this Sonja-related stuff.

“I think I know why,” she hestitantly says, glaring at Kisa. But her friend is looking at the TV, where Kate's already browsing through Netflix.

“Richard knows about the drugs, Kate,” she almost drops the remote and her eyes grow wider. “It's happened before, as it turns out,” Kisa's voice is bitter now, and Kate feels she's not going to like what comes next. “It was after he left you.”

“Goddammit, Seth,” Kate hits the bed with her fist. “Oh my God.”

Kisa raises an eyebrow. “For a preacher's daughter, you curse quite a lot, Kate Fuller,” she sounds amused, and maybe that's what triggers that reaction. Because at some point, they just start laughing, both of them. Laughin all the problems away – that's what they did when Seth left Kate, that's what they did when Kisa came to Kate's apartment after that terrible fight with Richie.

It's ridiculous, and so out of character, but it helps. Well, that and screaming. But it's not like they have the time to go somehwere where they can just… stand in the middle of the road and scream.

Still laughing, Kate rests her head on Kisa's shoulder. Her best friend is such a complicated person, a little unpredictable at times, but Kate loves her anyway, she's thankful she has her, no matter what. She remembers the time they didn't really like each other and it feels strange to her. It feels strange not having her in her life. She's basically the only constant in the shitshow that is the life of Katherine Fuller (well, she and Scott, but her relationship with her brother wasn't always great).

“How about we watch something,” Kisa suggests after they compose themselves. She grabs the remote from the bed and starts looking for some movie. She plays something and Kate looks at the screen, only mildly interest.

That is, until the credits roll out and the see the very first scene.

“Oh my God,” Kate straightens herself immidiately. “What did you do?”

“I thought-,” Kisa looks as confused as Kate, immidiately trying to turn the tv off. She succeeds after the fourth attempt. Watching porn wasn't exactly an idea they considered for that evening.

Kisa drops the remote on the bed and looks at Kate.

And then they laugh again.

All the problems they have? They'll deal with them.

Tomorrow.

 

–

 

Everything becomes even more confusing four days later, only five days before the wedding. Kate's in the pool – drifting on the water like she did all those years ago, in a shitty motel where she met _los hermanos Gecko._ It's eight am, no one's even awake yet, Seth has been giving her the silent treatment for the last four days, but he looks worse, which means he's probably not using anymore, and she's just drifting, thinking about nothing in particular.

The pool is actually pretty deep, so deep she can hide beneath the surface. But she doesn't think about it, she knows how to swim.

She doesn't know how long she does nothing before she hears a splash of water. She wants to ignore it, at first, but then moves, pretty sure she's going to see Burt or Scott, trying to scare her.

She doesn't, however, expect to see Seth. Like, at all. But that's who it.

He's swimming in her direction, and she can clearly see his tattoo as he moves his arm under the water. She waits until he's close, but she's not even sure why. There's nothing left to say.

But then there is.

“I left to protect you,” she's caught completely off guard by this she almost lets the water devour her. “I left because I did some messed up shit back then, and then they found out about you. Richie, I knew he could take care of himself, he had his snake queen. But you? You're so fragile and so… clean, I couldn't let them hurt you. So I left.”

She opens her mouth and suddenly feels completely exposed. They're in the clean water and she's wearing only a bikini. She's also hyper aware of how close he is.

“Well-,” she wants to say she forgives him. But then she remembers all of it – the drugs, the leaving, the Michael story – which she still didn't confront him about. “Such a shame, right?” she finally says, her voice bitter, “You had to leave your little girl you could fuck whenerver you wanted. But you found another one, just like her, right? Only she wasn't as little and as well-behaved as the previous one, was she?”

She swims away, to the exit of the pool. Or, she wants to do just that, but Seth grabs her hand with so much strenght she's forced to stop (damn those stupid Gecko Brothers and their strenght!).

“Kate,” he sounds confused, but also sad. Well, that's nothing weird. He opened up to her and she treated him like garbage.

He pulls her closer to him, so close she can feel the heat radiating from his body. She already knows this is not gonna end well. Suddenly she forgets all the reasons she's supposed to hate him. Despite all the instincts she has, she starts slowly tracing the flames on his arms with her fingers.

And then, like in some goddamn telenovela, he pulls her even closer. They sink for a minute, and the warm water closes over their heads. That's when he kisses her – right then and there, under the water, where no one can see them. The kiss is way more emotional and way more pasionate she would like it to be, but she still cups his face and he still has his hand in her hair.

One of her hands finds his arm, and she playes with it, playes with the flames.

Until she feels it. A little spot, a wound she noticed just a couple of days ago. It brings her back to reality. She brutally pulls away. And then she leaves.

 

–

 

The bubble Seth lives in ends the same day he kissed Kate. She's giving him the silent treatment when they eat breakfast with the rest of the company, and accepts Kisa's invitation to walk to the city.

And, to add more to it, everyone seems to hate Sonja after that night at the bar she had a fight with Kate and Kisa (well, everyone expect his brother; he's as kind of her as never, and he's still not fully talking with his fiancee, which is more than unfortunate, since their wedding is happening in four days, and he didn't have a 24h drive for Texas just so they could back up the last minute).

Ximena pleasantly asks Sonja if she wants to join her, Freddie, Jessica and Scott at the pool, and Seth just shrugs. His girlfriend says she'll catch them later and leaves the breakfast. Kisa shares a knowing look with Kate over the table and Seth is just so annoyed by all this, he stands up and says he has a terrible headache.

He's on his way to his room when he hears her. At first he doesn't even realise it's Sonja, not until he hears his soon-to-be sister in law's name. He stops dead on his tracks.

“Kisa is terrible to me, but I don't think she suspects anything. I think I'm fooling the rest of the company as well. There's just one little girl I'm not so sure about, but she'll come around, especially once Seth annouces his undying love for me.”

There's so much sarcasm in her voice he wants to go there, but the decides against it. He wants to hear the rest of this conversation.

“Of course I don't have feelings for him, he's a pathetic junkie,” okay, so that hurt. Like, a lot. For once he actually believed he found someone who would like him for who he really is, like Kate. He thought he had a connection with Sonja. He doesn't love her, but he hoped he would, one day. Not a chance now, huh? “Amancio, the wedding won't happen. I know it's only four days away, but I'll figure something out.”

And that's when everything suddenly makes sense. How she wanted to attend the wedding in the first place. Those mysterious phone calls at weird times, to her 'grandma'.

And Amancio. He'd heard that name before. He wonders if it was from his brother, because whoever that Amancio really is, he wants to destroy Richie's dream day. Is it an old enemy of his? Or maybe he's connected to Kisa?

Kisa… Santanico Pandemonium...

And then he knows. Kisa's past she doesn't like to talk about, the dancing at some shitty club, her relationship with Carlos Madrigal. And with someone before that, someone Richard helped her forget.

He remembers the second he hears a goodbye said by Sonja.

Amancio Malvado. The very same man who kidnapped Kisa, who made her life a living hell. And he, Seth fucking Gecko, brought Malvado's _spy_ to Richie's wedding, as his date. He enters their room quickly, and imidiately starts throwing Sonja's stuff into the bag she brought with her. He doesn't feel like searching it, he doesn't want to feel even more terrible after finding something he should've found a long time ago.

Sonja enters the room just as he's throwing her bag, almost full now, on the bed.

“Seth?” she stands in the doorway, confused. “What are you doing?”

“You're leaving, you fucking mole,” that's probably the nicest thing he can call her right now. “You could've fooled me, but Kisa was onto you. And that little girl, as you called her. You were just a fucking rebound after her!”

Sonja catches onto what's going on pretty quickly.

“No, no, no, it's not like that, Seth,” she catches his hands. He pretends they doesn't shake when he takes them away from her grip. “Listen, it was all about that, but not anymore.”

He turns his back to her, doesn't want to hear any of this any longer. But she keeps talking.

“Malvado payed me, a lot. But then I met you, and all of this didn't mean anything anymore. Because I love you, okay? Seth?”

She places her hand on his shoulder and he takes a deep breath. It takes all his strength not to lose it. He slowly turns around. He's close to her, so close. But he wants to look her in the eyes.

“I don't love you. And I never will,” he says it slowly, hoping it will hurt her, just like it hurt the one person he cared about all that time ago. But then it broke his heart. This time, it doesn't.

“Seth, we can leave together, we can have our little place-,” she sounds almost hysterical now, and he thinks that maybe, maybe she's actually telling him the truth. But that doesn't matter, not anymore.

“I don't want to ever see you again. Get your shit and come back to whatevever hole you crawled out of. And tell Mister Malvado, nobody messes with the Geckos.”

He takes a step back and she releases him.

“I will be back in two hours. If you're still here, I'm telling the everyone. And they will not treat you as _good_ as I did.”

 

–

 

Kisa and Kate are in the city with Ximena when they get the phone call. Kisa's just trying on lingerine when Richie's name pops up on her screen and her husband-to-be quickly fills her on what's going on.

They take a cab instead of walking back to the hotel, because they want to get there as fast as they can. Ximena holds Kate's hands for the entire ride, noticing they're shaking. She gives her a thankful smile, and bites her lip until it's bloody.

“Easy, _chica,_ ” Kisa looks at her in the reviewer mirror. “It's not like anyone's hurt, or anything.”

But Kate's not so sure. For what she saw, Seth wasn't so well when he first got to Acapulco. Learning that his girlfriend was actually a traitor, that could destroy him.

They don't know much at this point – Richard's phone call was quick and he cut to the point. All he said was that Sonja turned out to be their worst suspicion, and that the three of them need to get back to the hotel ASAP.

It's not until when they're seated in the hotel restaurant (all of the other guests left in the morning) that Kate realises just how bad the entire situation is. Kisa remains stone cold as Seth tells her the entire story, and at the same time she looks so fragile Kate's worried she'll break.

There's just the four of them there – Richie didn't want to worry the rest until it was completely nessesary. Ximena, being the angel she was, completely understood the situation and promised she won't worry about it too much, at least not until it can't be avoided.

Kate watches her friend, and then she looks at Seth.

“I'm so sorry,” he looks so… fragile. “I'm so sorry, Kisa. It's all my fault. If I didn't bring her hear, if I wasn't so goddamn stupid...”

“Stop,” she raises her head. It's like that scene in the bathroom all over again. “It's not your fault, Seth,” she grabs his hands, completely ignoring Richie's hand on her shoulder. She looks in her soon-to-be brother in law's eyes. “You figured it out. You saved the day.”

It's actually pretty moving, watching this scene. Kate knows they never really liked each other, but right now… they look so much like brother and sister she wants cry, like at the end of a romantic comedy when everything ends well and there's a lot of tears as they kiss in the rain.

She hates those movies. So how did it happen her life suddenly became one?

 

–

 

It's later, after Richie tells the rest of their friend a shorter version of the story with Sonja, he finally realises he and Kisa still have some unresolved business. And they're getting married in five days, so it's not really a great idea to be fighting right now.

He finds her just outside their room. She's standing at the edge of the smaller, private pool their luxury apartment has. Her lighter hair are on her back and she's staring at the horizont. She's tense, and Richard knows all of this shook her more than she decided to show.

“Baby?” he asks cautiously, walking out of the door. She doesn't let him know she heard him, but he knows she had to. “Kisa.”

She still doesn't turn around, but she doesn't look startled or suprised when he hugs her from behind. He was always way better at showing emotion than she was, it stayed like that, even now, when they're just getting married, but he likes to think he made her more human.

They stay like that for a little while, until she's ready. “He tried to ruin it, Richard.”

He doesn't have to ask to know she's talking about Malvado. Her former partner. Her _captor._ She was so young when he took her, convinced her she was his goddess. Richie still can't believe in the things she had to do in order to surivive. They don't talk about it often, but sometimes, when Kisa is in a particulary bad mood, she tells him about those times. About before the _Titty Twister,_ where he found her, about before her relationship with Carlos Madrigal. She sometimes tells him all about the dark days, the dance lessons, the sexual assault. He's shook everytime she shows him a piece of her past, but she knows how to calm him down after that, how to soothe him.

This time, it's his turn to do just that.

“Hey,” he grabs her face in his hands and turns it slowly, so that he can look into her eyes. “He didn't succeed.”

He remembers those first few months after the _Titty Twister._ He remembers how she was having nightmares almost every night, how all she wanted was vengance, and how she finally accepted the past was in the past. He remembers the first time she let herself feel, he remembers what he felt then. He was doomed from the start.

“I'm worried, Richard,” she admits then, and he knows it couldn't be easy for her to say that. It's still not easy most days, but she tries. “I'm worried something will go terribly wrong.”

“He can't touch you, baby,” he whispers to her ear, “I won't let him. And you have a small army here. All of our friends? They will fight for you, _mi amor_.”

She looks him in the eyes, then. He still can't read her quite so well, but he learns. And the look she gives him now – he's pretty sure it's her way of showing him she loves him.

“Thank you,” she tells him so quietly he almost misses it. She closes her eyes.

“ _Te quiero,_ ” Richard whispers softly, pulling her closer.

 

–

 

Kate's not sure what she's doing, when she knocks on Seth's door. It doesn't take long for him to answer – but when he does, he's wearing only his boxers.

She freezes for a second, before quickly composing herself.

“Hey,” she says, and it sounds so lame she wants to smack herself on the head. “I, uh-,” smooth, Fuller, real smooth, “I wanted to ask you how you're doing.”

She wants to say something more, but then she notices the half-packed bag on the bed. She practically forces herself inside the room, leaving him stunned still in the doorway. “You're leaving?”

“I, uh-,” his voice is hoarse, “I'll be back to the rehersal dinner.”

“Seth,” Kate turns around, trying to sound just as soft as she can. She closes the distance between them. It reminds her of the old times. It's really hard not to forgive him when all of this madness is happening. “What are you doing?”

“I'm going home,” he tells her, “Texas. I want to make sure _she_ took all of her stuff.”

Okay, she can totally understand that. She remembers her break-up with Rafa, how she left her apartment to stay with Richie and Kisa for a few days, but then came back just to check if he didn't leave anything behind. She remembers how she felt – lonely, terrible. Thankfully, she had her friends.

She realises Seth needs that too, a friend. He needs someone who will walk to the apartment with him, who will open the drawers for him to check if there's anything left. Kisa was that friend for her. But who does he have now?

There's Richie and his fiancee, but they can't leave, not right before the wedding. And the rest of their friends? Sure, they are close, but it's not like either one of them went through something similar. Okay, maybe Burt is still hopelessly in love with Ximena, long after she eloped with Freddie, but it's still not the same thing.

“You can't go alone,” Kate says, before she has a chance to think properly, to stop herself, “I'll come with you.”

But Seth doesn't seem to think it's a very good idea – well, she's not so sure it's great either.

“Kate,” her name sounds like a prayer on his lips, and she wants to smack herself on the head again. She's so stupid sometimes! “You're the maid of honor, Kisa's going to need you.”

“I'm sure she'll understand,” she sends him a small smile. “Okay, listen,” without even realising it, she grabs his hand, “I know it's hard after a break-up. And the thing you went through? I can't even begin to imagine. Which is whhy you need someone. Someone to catch you. Plus, it's a 24h drive. You won't make it to that dinner if you won't take someone to change you behind the wheel at some point.”

Her reasoning makes a lot of sense, and he knows that. But she still sees hestitation in his eyes.

“Seth,” her voice is more firm now, “let me be there for you. As your friend. We've been through too much together to just, not acknowledge that.”

She sees how he's slowly warming up to her idea.

“Come on, Seth,” she decides to play cool, and she pats him on the arm. On his. Very. Muscular. Arm.

“Okay, fine, princess,” he sounds kind of relieved now, that she thinks about it. “But you're the one informing the queen about this stupid idea of yours.”

 

–

 

As it turns out, Kisa likes the idea of Seth having complany on his trip. She likes the idea of the entire trip much less, but Kate going with him is still a huge improvement. Richie tries to talk his brother out of it and Kate hears them argue as she drages the bag with a change of clothes to the car, but when she emerges from the back after placing some food there, they're done with fighting.

Kisa hugs her friend tightly and whispers some spanish words to her ear, before giving a quick and kind of awkward hug to Seth.

“Take care of him, okay?” Richie looks at Kate with this plea in his eyes, and she takes a chance and hugs him. It's weird (Richie doesn't hug anyone that's not his brother or his fiancee or maybe Eddie), but he hugs her back and wishes her good luck.

“I hope you'll find what you're looking for,” Kisa says, as Seth opens the passanger's door for Kate. It's something that's probably adressed to the older Gecko, but she feels like her friend wasn't talking just to him.

The trip is fine, at first. They listen to some mexican music, curse about Richie and Kisa choosing a destination that's so far from home (neither of them says it's probably the whole point of the wedding, to be far away from home) and make small talk. They even talk the first dance they're supposed to share. They already know what song the couple chose (their choice is both cheesy and great).

“Okay, but how do you dance to that?” Kate asks, laughing. They're in the middle of nowhere, on some mexican road that's supposed to be a shortcut, and she's devouring a few pop-tarts Seth left there a while ago.

“It's slower after that beginning, remember?” he smiles at her.

“Yeah, but then it's faster,” she argues, stuffing her mouth with food.

“You know, some turns and all that jazz. And then it goes slow again,” Seth explains, looking at Kate for a second. She thinks he looks better as their eyes meet.

Then she looks at his face in general.

“You need to take care of your apperance,” she annouces, unwraping the last pop tart.

“Give me some of that,” he points at the food, and she breaks a bite and stuffs it inside his mouth. He almost chokes. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asks with his mouth full, adressing her previous statement.

“Your hair are way too long, and that beard is terribly unkempt. If you wanna leave it, just go to the barber, or something,” he gives her a funny look.

“Do you _want_ me to keep it?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. In moments like this, when it feels so much like before, she has to remind herself about all those things he did to hurt her, but it proves more and more difficult.

“It's your beard,” she shrugs. He looks almost like a beaten puppy for a few seconds, that is before she adds: “But I prefer you all scruffy.”

Okay, this is definitely not going in the right direction. She looks at the clock.

“You've been driving for almost eight hours. Do you want to get some sleep? It's late. I can drive for a little while.”

“How about we stop?” he asks, kind of hestitantly. “I mean, a few hours of sleep won't hurt neither one of us, and in the morning we can stuff ourselves with cofee.”

“That's-,” Kate calculates for a minute, “That's actually not a very bad idea,” she finally says. “But I'm driving in the morning.”

 

–

 

During the night, they both sleep, and when they get back on the road, the swich behind the wheel twice. It's evening when they finally get to Seth's apartment. All the lights are off.

It's then Kate realises she's going to see his place. Or, what used to be his place, because she's pretty sure he'll move back to Jacknife Jed's after that. It's not like he's going to be leaving anytime soon, and since the bar is half his, he can as well crash there and take care of some business from there.

Now, since they reached some sort of understanding, it won't even be _that_ weird for Kate to see him everyday at work.

“You ready?” she asks him, and then, before she has a chance to stop herself, she adds: “Partner?”

He looks at her, probably just as confused as her at that little throwback, and nodds. They leave the car in sychro, but Kate lets Seth lead the way. He fishes the keys from his pocket and opens the door.

It's a small house, and inside it looks just like Kate would imagine it. The furniture is made of black leather and there are various items scattered around, like someone left in hurry. Kate doesn't even take her shoes off, as she wanders through the living room, looking for something that doesn't belong to Seth.

He disappears in the kitchen, strolling through the cabinets (Kate's not sure if he's looking for something that belonged to Sonja or if he's simply hungry). She looks at the closed door, wonders if she should open them. She knows there's a bedroom there, Seth's bedroom. It's not only his privacy. She's also scared how she might feel when she sees it.

But then something makes a lot of noise. “Shit!” okay, Seth makes a lot of noise.

“Kate?” he yells after a few seconds, “can you check the bedroom?”

He doesn't seem to realise the effect he has on her. And she's not about to inform him. “Sure!”

She fights her demons. She twists the doorknob.

The space behind the door is suprisingly clean. Not, like, sterile, but tidy. There's a huge windown on the wall in front of her, covered with black window shade, a huge (like, really huge) bed and a wardrobe with drawers. There are three posters on the wall, and not much except that. This place almost screams 'Seth Gecko'. The bed is made and the stuff on the nightsands – well, a nightstand, since the other one looks empty – aren't in a mess. She opens the closet to reveal about a dozen suits, and then moves to the drawers. The first one is empty, and there are man's boxers in the other one.

Yup. Definitely no Sonja's stuff there.

She's just about to close the drawer when something catches her eye. She turns around to check if Seth isn't standing right behind her, and picks it up from under the tons of folded boxers and socks.

It's a picture. Of them.

It's probably the only one that exists, really – she's not a huge fan of pictures, just like him. But she remembers this one. Richie took it one night, after they met in the city by pure accident and finished the night at the bar, the four of them, drinking and laughing. Kate was sober then, because she wasn't of age, and Seth chose this night to be her responsible boyfriend.

She looks so happy and so innocent on this picture. She knows that Kate is long gone.

“Oh,” once again, she realises too late that he's standing behind her. She turns around, ready to explain she didn't mean to snoop or anything like that, but she's thrown away by the look on his face.

“I'm sorry-,” she starts, but the words die on her lips.

He's standing so close she can feel his breath, and he's still not saying anything, waiting for her reaction. She doesn't know how to react.

“You know,” she pulls herself together, knowing fully well that whatever happens now, depends on her. She can either tell him it's over or tell him she still loves him, and he will literally do whatever she wants.

She's not used to having so much power over him. Over the relationship between them. She's not sure if she likes it.

The tention in the room grows and she can almost taste him on her lips. And that's when she just can't. She can't pretend anymore, she can't tell everyone she's happy when she's so clearly not. She looks him straight in the eyes.

“Seth.”

That's all it takes. Their lips crash together. The first kiss is desperate, demanding, and it's so powerful. Kate moans into his mouth and he pulls her closer, so close there's not a single part of her body that isn't touching him. She wants him, all of him, she wants him so bad. His hands are in her hair and then he catches her waist and lifts her. Her legs land right above his ass and she breaths into the kiss, craving for more, so much more.

It doesn't look like he's going to take his time. He all but jumps on the bed, and she's on top of him now, kissing every part of his face. She starts taking his shirt of, but it's sloppy since she doesn't even look what she's doing.

“Kate,” he pants. He looks at her like she's the most precious thing in the whole world. “Are you sure?”

There's pain behind this question, but she smiles at him, widely.

“Yes,” she confirms, kissing his jaw. “Yes,” she repeats, kissing his cheek. She knows fully well she's driving him crazy right about now.

“God, I love you,” he tells her. She stops for a moment, cheeks flushed and her hair a mess. She looks at him, but his face is full of so many emotionts she doesn't have any doubts he's being honest.

“I love you too,” she whispers, kissing his earlobe, making him even more crazy. But then she pulls back. Seth looks at her, confused and worried at the same time. He tries to formulate his words, but she stops him.

“I want this,” she annouces, her voice filled with emotions she can't stop. “You're the only person I ever really wanted to have sex with. You're the only one for me.”

She looks at him for a few seconds more, and she feels him harden under her.

“Fuck, Kate,” he pants to her ear. They're a mess of bodies on the bed, so tight you can't really tell when one ends and the other begins. “You can't say things like that.”

She finaly manages to unbutton his shirt, and smiles at him widely. “Yes, I can,” she whispers.

And then her lips find his again.

The first time he makes her come with his name on her lips, he follows right after. They're a hot mess, bodies thight and clothes everywhere, but it's perfect for her. At some point she looses count on how many rounds they had. When they're finished, the sun's already setting. He pulls her closer, and she places her head in the crook of his arm, tracing the tattoo with little kisses.

 

–

 

The barely make it to the rehersal dinner.

Or, they get there, like, four hours earlier, after making several stops on the road – one of them included hairdresser's, so now Seth looks way more civil – but they're still twenty minutes late to the party.

Kate is busy running a few errands for Kisa and when she's just about to change and figure out what to do with her hair, she feels a strong hand grabbing her by the waist and pulling her behind the closest corner.

“You look sexy when you're bossy,” Seth tells her in a low voice, because of course he had a dumb idea like that. He's already wearing his suit and with his brand new haircut he looks so hot Kate feels like all she wants is to rip those clothes off of him.

And that's not appropariate, especially not in a public place like a corridor.

He kisses her then, passionate and needy, and she kisses him back fiercly, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Wow,” he breaths into her mouth. “You're not getting soft on me.”

She breaks the kiss and looks down, to where his erection is already visible. “And neither are you.”

They end up having sex in the shower, and afterwards there's so little time Kate has to change the entire outfit she planned, and ends up making a big bun and wearing a floral-printed dress. She paints her lips extra-red and starts freaking out when she realises they're late (which amuses Seth to no end, it seems).

“It's your fault,” she says, poking him on the ribs, “I blame you for this.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

Luckily for them, Kisa and Richard are so busy with greeting the guest they probably don't even see they're so late. Ximena sends Kate a knowing look from where she's standing. Freddie has his arm around her waist and they're talking to someone that from behind looks a lot like his ex-wife. Well, Kate supects he's taking small steps.

“I'm gonna get us some wine,” Seth leans down and whispers to her ear. He's not even trying to be discreet about it – but she guesses it's too late now, since they entered the hotel holding hands a few hours before, goofy smiles on both of their faces.

“'kay,” she says, smiling, and hestitantly lets go of his hand. She watches his behind before she hears her name.

“Katie-Cakes,” she knows that voice all to well, and she rolls her eyes. Who even thought about inviting that son of a bitch.

“Proffesor Tanner,” she smiles at him and it's all too fake, but he doesn't seem to notice. “How are you?”

“Oh, I already told you, my friends call me Sex Machine,” he gives her the creepy smirk and she almost shivers, more disgusted than anything.

“I think I'll stick with Proffesor Tanner,” she finds the bar in the corner of her eye and sees Seth engaged in a conversation with Verganza, two flutes of champange already in his hands.

“That's a really nice dress you're wearing, Kate,” oh God, she thinks she's gonna throw up. How can this guy be so creepy and still be friends with Burt? Sure, Burt is kind of… extraordinary, but he's not trying to hit on everything that has boobs. “A little short, don't you think?”

His hand goes way to close to her ass, but Seth chooses that exact moment to reappear. Tanner yanks his hand back.

“There you go, baby,” Seth hands her the flute and takes a sip of his own champange. Then, doing the perfect impression of suprised, he raises the glass. “Proffesor Tanner!”

Kate waits for the whole 'call me Sex Machine' thing, but it never comes. Instead, the older man looks kind of… unsettled. “It's good to see you, Mister Gecko!” he says politely, but with barely masked hatred. They never did like each other after all.

And then Tanner looks at the way Seth stands way too close to Kate and how he has his hand placed on the small of her back. “I didn't realise you two were back together,” he forces a smile. “Well, I wish you luck then!”

And with that, he storms off. Kate releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. “Thank God,” she murmurs, burrying her head in the crook of Seth's arm. “Can you believe he actually asked me to call him _Sex Machine_?”

She pulls back to see the look on Seth's face. It's hilarious.

“Okay, that's insulting and ridiculous at the same time,” he says, not dropping that expression. Kate almost starts giggling, but then she remembers something.

“He was acting… weird after you showed up, even weirder than usually,” she states, looking up to see his face. He's back to being serious now.

“I might've… threatened him at some point,” Kate opens her mouth, but he shushes her with his big hand on her lips. “Listen, just, listen-. It was after we broke up and I saw you in that bar with Ximena and Kisa. He appeared out of nowhere and started getting way too cosy with you, and I just couldn't–; I hit him.”

He looks at Kate and decides it may be safe to let her talk now. “I'm both pissed and thankful right now,” she hisses. “But you can't do stuff like that! That, and the whole Michael thing...” he looks guilty and she remembers she never actually confronted him about it.

“I-,” he starts, but she cuts him off.

“I don't wanna fight, Seth,” for a moment she forgets they're in the middle of the room full of people. She places her hand on his cheek. “But you need to tell me about stuff like this.”

“Okay,” is all he says.

And then Kisa appears out of nowhere and grabs Kate's arm. “Walk with me.”

So she did see they were late. Kate sends Seth a look that tells him (or she hopes it does) they'll finish the conversation later, and she lets Kisa lead her wherever she wants.

“Are you two back together?” she asks, no-nonsense look on her face. “Because you sure as hell fuck a lot.”

It catches Kate completely off guard, so much she almost chokes on the champange she's sipping. She turns around to grab a napkin and notices Richie and Seth standing beside the opposite wall, probably talking about the same thing.

“I-,” Kate wipes her face, trying not to smear her lipstick, “it's complicated.”

“But?” Kisa almost stares her down.

“It's, shit, okay-,” Kate composes herself, “I think that's the whole point for us, to get back together. We still have things we need to talk about, but… it's good.”

There's a mysterious expression on Kisa's face and for a second there, Kate's almost sure her friend will get mad at her, mention something about stepping inside the same creek (or whatever) twice, and that's not something Kisa should be stressing out about the day before her wedding.

But then she smirks.

“I'm glad,” she says, and it feels so out of character Kate literally freezes, with the glass raised to her lips. “Seth deserves someone like you. But, just so you know, I am going to destroy him if he ever hurts you again.”

And that sounds just like Kisa.

 

–

 

When the sun starts setting, Seth excuses himself from a couple of old friends of Eddie's and takes Kate to the beach. He steals a blanket from outside the hotel and they sit on it, watching the waves.

They don't talk for a while, enjoying the quiet moment they got before the big day. They're still exhausted from the basically 48-hour drive and a lack of good-night sleep, but sitting like that feels better than any comfortable bed.

It's seriously the honeymoon phase.

But then her eyes suddenly start closing - and maybe it's because of the dim light the sun gives, or maybe she's just warm and so comfortable, but she doesn't want to fall asleep (mostly because she knows Kisa will literally _kill_ her, she promised she would crash with her while Richie went to sleep with Seth for the night). She yanks her head from where it's comfortably placed in the crook of Seth's neck.

“Hey,” he doesn't sound _that_ awake himself.

“Seth, we can't fall asleep here,” she moves a bit further from him and straightens her dress. “Seth,” she hisses again, while she proceeds to take off her shoes.

“Right,” he mutters and proceeds to stand up. Kate does so, too, and she watches as Seth takes off his shoes as well, then socks, and then starts to fold the blanket. “Quick walk on the beach?” he asks when he's done.

Kate looks at the hotel. All she can see are lights from the many windows. It's not like anybody's looking for them just yet, and it's not even the hour she's meeting Kisa, so she just nodds.

They leave the blanket and their shoes near the wooden path leading to the hotel, knowing it's highly unlikely someone will be walking there at this hour. They hold hands as they walk near the ocean. Kate lets the water brush her bare feet, and she doesn't even notice how cold it is.

“You know, I always did believe I will be the one to take you to the beach for the first time,” Seth says, recalling the conversation they had almost a week ago. It feels like ages though, all of this – that talk, the kiss in the pool, it's like it happened in another lifetime. The only thing that feels real is his big, warm hand, holding hers.

“Well, you were there, weren't you?” she asks, smiling just a little. And then she remembers what they were talking about, and she stops smiling. He recalls that too, apparently, because he stops.

“Kate, about that-”

“I meant what I said at the party,” she moves so that she's standing right in front of him, “I want us to talk about things like that. If we're going to be in a real relationship, you have to tell me those stuff, even if they're not- pretty.”

He looks like a kicked dog, and it's a weird expression on his handsome face. Kate places her hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. “I want to know, Seth. All of this.”

And as they walk, he tells her. It's getting darker and darker, to the point when they actually can't see where they're going, but neither one of them seems to mind.

“I didn't want to deal drugs, ever. But then it became so appealing, all the money. I was just a messenger, so there was a very small chance I would get caught. I was stupid, I know. And then I met you, and it didn't matter anymore. I still did it, from time to time. One night they called me when you were already in bed, and I- I said no. They started to threaten me, but it didn't really matter. Until they mentioned you. It's a blur after that. They made me do other things, and no matter how hard I thought back, how many of this guys I've beaten up, there was always someone higher. Richie wanted to help me, but I told him not to tell Kisa, she already hated me anyway. I started drifting away, at some point. And they were using you as leverage so I just thought… I thought I had to leave you. Hurt you so bad you won't talk to me, ever again. And I did. But what I didn't know was that it broke me. Richie got pissed at me too, he stopped talking to me, to the point when I felt like an intruder in Jed's. So I just left it all, started taking drugs they gave me. Heroin, mostly.”

Kate can't stop the feeling it's partially her fault. Sure, she wasn't the one push him away, but it was their break up that made him sink deeper into the darkness.

“But then, at some point, Richie realised how deep I was. He helped me back on track, gave me all those smaller errands to run. I don't know how he did it, but they stopped blackmailing me and I didn't see their contact ever again. I was clean, mostly. I wanted to explain what happened, I wanted to tell you, but then I saw you one night with that Rafael guy and I just-.”

It's _all_ her fault. She feels a single tear on her cheek, but does nothing to wipe it. She looks at Seth, but he's staring at the ocean, his mind miles away.

“I started takiing again right before I met Sonja, about five months ago. I knew my life wasn't the life I wanted it to be and I just… I came back to heroin. It was stupidly easy.”

He's silent, and Kate hugs him, ignoring all the negative emotions she also has. She knows admitting all this couldn't be easy for him, for the infamous Seth Gecko.

“You know,” he says silently, when she's still safe in his arms. She smells the familiar scent of him, sandalwood and sage. “You shouldn't even be here.”

She pulls back. “Then were should I be?” it's not angry, it's more curious.

“I don't know, dancing with some Jesus freak, singing in the choir. You should've married some nice guy and live in a nice small town with only one cinema. I guess that was your plan, right? Before we came to your life and changed it all?”

Kate gives him a sad smile. “My life was changed long before Richie walked on me drifting in that pool. All that happened after? Those were just the choices I've made. And those were the right choices, considering they got me here.”

She links their hands again. It's so dark she can barely see his face, but she knows the exact moment he leans down to kiss her, slowly and sweetly. It's not like any other kiss they shared over those last few days, but somehow, it's even better.

“Thank you,” she says, when they break the kiss, “thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all that stuff, even if it's so late.”

“Always,” he whispers, pressing his forhead to hers. “Always, partner.”

They're on their way to the hotel, with their shoes back on and holding hands, when they hear someone's excited whispering. The stop dead on their tracks, and if it wasn't so dark, they would probably exchange glances.

Instead, the slowly approach the source of the noise, and the source seems to be approaching them.

“Oh shit,” they finally hear, and Kate jumps, because the person is way too closer than she expected. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Richie?” Seth whispers with disbelief. Someone hits Kate's arm and she catches a glimpse of something shiny, like a ring.

“Kisa? What are you doing here?”

Kate's pretty sure they both had a little too much to drink. Thankfully, neither one of them is known for having hangovers, because then it wouldn't be so pleasant on their wedding they.

“We just, uh,” Kisa sounds almost casual, but there's a hint of humor there as well, “We just need some alone time. We're not gonna see each other until the wedding.”

Kate rolls her eyes. Of course.

“Well then,” Seth says and it's obvious he's really amused by the whole situation. “We won't be the ones to stop you.”

They walk away after that, and Kate's even more confused. “Have fun,” she yells in their direction, before turning around.

“We will!” Richie yells back.

 

–

 

The wedding is happening in the gardens. Kate leaves her bedroom, now turned into a bridal salon, apparently, to check if everything's the way it's supposed to be. Kisa is not as stressed out as she probably should be, but that's because it's Kisa. Just in case, Ximena stays behind to make sure the bride doesn't turn into a Bridezilla all of a sudden.

Most of the guests are already there, slowly taking their places in front of the impromptu altar. The tables and dancing floor are set further, and the trees around it are decorated with fairy lights. It all looks so beautiful Kate once again feels like she's in a romantic comedy.

And this is the happy ending.

Carlos passes her, clearly on his way to where to wedding is happening, hand to hand with his new girlfriend, Maia. Kate never really liked Kisa's ex-boyfriend, but he smiles at her politely and she smiles back. It's weird they have a pretty good relationship this days, or that they even keep in touch, but Kate guesses that's what Kisa does.

She's on her way to her bedroom, making sure she has some extra time to check if her make-up's not smeared, when someone grabs her to the very same corner she was grabbed the day before. She rolls her eyes at Seth.

“You cleaned up nicely,” she asseses, at the same time very aware her boyfriend is staring at her with those hungry eyes.

The truth is, she does look hot. And she might've done it on purpose. She's wearing a long, black dress with a cut showing her leg. Her hair are straightened and lighter than usual, thanks to hairdresser that came earlier to prepare the bride and her friends. She wears bigger make up than usual, which, she's sure, makes her look older than her twenty-two years.

Seth leans down to kiss her, but she dodges him.

“No,” she hisses, but with a hint of amusement, “We're not doing this again. It's their wedding, for God's sake. It's not like we can be late, Mr. Gecko.”

He looks like someone just ate his sandwich.

“But,” he presses her closer to him, and she knows it won't take long for him to completely seduce her, “how am I supposed to look at you,” his hand finds its way on her thigh, “and focus on anything else,” he slips his hand under her skirt and she's in physical pain when she has to smack his arm and stop it.

“Seth,” she hisses again. But then a mischevious grin finds its way on her face. “I'm wearing something special under that dress. But I guess you won't know what it is unless you start being patient.”

He pales, just a little bit, and Kate giggles.

“I might be up for sluty wedding sex later,” she says as she starts walking away. “Let's all hope I'll be able to find you then.”

 

(Kate doesn't know that, but when Seth comes back to his bedroom, where Richie and Freddie are waiting for him, he walks straight to the bathroom and splashes his face with cold water.)

 

She comes back to her bedroom to see Kisa sitting by the dressing table, taking deep breaths. Ximena looks kind of amused from where's she's occupying Kate's bed.

“It's fifteen more minutes, Kate,” Kisa annouces and her friend has to check the clock. She hopes Richie will be where he's supposed to be when the time comes.

“Most of the guests are already there,” she informs the women, entering the bathroom. Her cheeks are a little flushed and she puts on some more lipstick, even though she doesn't have to.

“Okay,” she says as soon as she comes back to the main room, “stand up.”

Kisa does what she's told, and Kate looks at her friend. She looks so perfect in a long, white dress. Her arms are bare, covered only by the waves of a very light brown hair (that one's actually on the hairdresser, but it really does look nice, and Kisa is changing them back to black after the wedding anyway). She decided she didn't want to wear any veil and she chose beige high heels instead of white (but they're not visible under the dress anyway).

“You look perfect,” Kate says, smiling at Kissa. Ximena nodds. She's wearing a dress very similar to Kate's but a little bit different.

They check the clock.

“You ready?” Kate asks, opening the door. She hopes the guys already left Seth's room. She thinks about checking it, but then one of the staff members walking by gives her a small nod and a smile.

“Yeah,” Kisa looks at the mirror one last time, “let's do this.”

They go all the way to the stairs, and the doorman jingles a single bell by the door. That's when the music starts playing. Ximena walks first.

Kate squeezes Kisa's hand one more time. “It's gonna be great,” she whipsers.

And she walks.

She walks to the aisle with a smile. She finds Seth and she looks at him, completely forgetting to focus on her steps. She takes her place and sends Richie a reassuring smile. He looks way more nervous than his future wife.

She's pretty sure he almost faints when he sees Kisa in a wedding dress, slowly making her way to him.

 

(It's after the beautiful service, when they're just about to start the dance, that Seth leans in and whispers something to Kate. She goes a little bit pale after she hears that.

“Sweetheart,” Seth says in a mocking tone, “Is it a bad time to tell you I still don't know how to dance?”)

 

–

 

It's the last day of their stay in Acapulco and there's just the four of them left – the others had to come back to work or to their lives, leaving the hotel about a week after the wedding.

Kisa wants to spend their last evening on a beach – and Kate is eager to do just that, so they leave all the packing to the last possible moment and take a walk.

It's colder now, but not much colder – it's only te beginning of September – but Seth gives Kate his suit jacket anyway, as they make their way to the water. It's cold, but Kate loves the way the waves play with her feet, and if Kate loves that, then Seth loves it to.

Kisa is in her playful mood, so she all but drags her husband deeper into the water and starts splashing him with it, despite his shrieks. They kiss and then Richie catches his wife completely off guard – and he pushes her into the water.

It's very amusing, watching them – Kate giggles as she sees Kisa taking her revenge on Richard. But Seth? Seth doesn't look at them, he looks at Kate. She's glowing, the sun makes her hair look gold and her skin porcelain white.

She's, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

She notices, after a while, that he's staring at her, and when she does, he just hugs her from behind and lays his head on her shoulder.

“I love you,” he tells her, under the mexican sky, with his brother and his _wife_ screaming in the background.

She smiles back and slightly turns her head. “I love you, too,” is her answer. And then she kisses him.

 

(Funny thing – it's the next morning, and Richie is checking them out of the hotel. Kisa and Kate pass by the reception on their way to the car. They can hear, loud and clear, Richie's fight with the manager.

“But I'm telling you,” the younger Gecko sounds really annoyed at this point, “I didn't watch any pornography!”)

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about sethkate or santanico/richie feel free to stalk me on tumblr [here](http://natsclnt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
